Love Story
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Newly revised and edited! Song fic for Taylor Swift's "Love Story"


**I made some revisions and added a little more fluff. Hope you all like!**

* * *

Ziva hated doing dishes; it was by far the most loathsome activity she could think of. Just one of the many burdens of being an independent woman. _'Perhaps some music will make it a little better,'_ she thought hopefully. Stepping out into her living room she turned on the radio, spinning the dial until the static faded into the cords of a recognizable melody. Smiling to herself, Ziva went back to work and the stack of dishes she had neglected for the last week.

_And I said, 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all you have to do is call  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story baby just say yes._

It was a corny song, but she loved it. She would never admit that out loud, but secretly Ziva had fallen in love with this song. Usually, she found American country music to be too whiny for her taste, but this was an exception. Perhaps it was because it reminded her of him.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while._

So much of it was true. If anyone at NCIS found out about their secret relationship, they would indeed be dead. Metaphorically speaking of course...well except maybe for Gibbs. Ziva was fairly certain that he may just kill them. Abby might as well, not because she was angry about the rules being broken but because she had been kept in the dark for so long. How they had managed to see each other for over seven months without anyone discovering was beyond her; it really was a miracle. She was sure people had their suspicions, but no one had ever gotten enough evidence to confront them. And for that she was eternally thankful.

_Cause you were Romeo I was a Scarlet Letter  
And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet'  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go._

She wondered briefly what a letter had to do with anything. Maybe she should ask Tony about it. It was probably some obscure movie reference.

She could only imagine what her father would say when he found out about the relationship. 'Is he Jewish?' 'How long have you known him?' 'What have we said about relationships Ziva?' He would definitely not be happy about it. He rarely was when she dated anyone outside of Mossad. He had been thrilled when she started dating Officer Rivkin, but that had been short lived. Ziva didn't care though, she was happy and nothing else mattered.

_And I said, 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Difficult…that was definitely the word. There were so many times in the bull pen that Ziva just wanted to throw herself into his lap and kiss him. Or drag him into the supply closet for a quickie. There were times when they would catch each other in a back hallway or in the elevator and steal kisses or even just a touch. These moments were rare because they knew if they got caught there would be hell to pay. It was so difficult being that close to the one you love and not being able to do anything about it.

Palmer had almost caught them once, in the hallway outside of autopsy. Ducky had already left for the day, so they figured the floor would be deserted. They never would have guessed that Jimmy had stayed to finish some paperwork. Luckily they were both quick on their feet and managed to come up with some excuse.

_Well I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said, 'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.'  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

Abruptly the music stopped. Ziva turned toward the stereo to diagnose the problem, fully prepared to beat the glitch out of the machine. What she found caused her breath to hitch in her throat. There in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, kneeling on one knee, holding a black velvet box in his shaking hand.

"Wh—" was all she got out before Tony interrupted her.

"Marry me, Juliet. You never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know," his voice was shaking slightly as the words poured out. "I didn't really talk to your dad, mostly because he scares the hell out of me. I did talk to Gibbs though, and after he attempted to convince me that marriage is not for everyone, he gave me his blessing. If I had talked to your dad…well he probably wouldn't have taken my call. You know I don't think he likes me very much. Which isn't fair, I mean the guy's never even met me. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me."

"Tony," Ziva laughed attempting to stop his rambling. It was a terrible habit that he had no doubt picked up from Abby.

"I'm sure he would have told you to pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say…"

"Yes!"


End file.
